<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Kids Are Depressed by shoto_scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693750">All The Kids Are Depressed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoto_scribbles/pseuds/shoto_scribbles'>shoto_scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Did I mention that I hate Lila Rossi? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Canon let me down, Child Abuse, Cos I don’t know what I’m doing, Don’t worry, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Salt, Hate, I, I just want them to be happy, Just you wait - Freeform, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi?, Lila salt, Making This Up As I Go, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Maybe - Freeform, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Nathalie cares, Nino Lahiffe needs a hug, Nino deserves love too, Not Beta Read, Past Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe - Freeform, Poor Nathalie Sancoeur, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, So I’m here to fix it, They all just need hugs, To Be Edited, To deal with this family, Unhealthy Relationships, and help, cos I don’t have friends, did i mention that, hopefully, i hate her, if I get that far, if i can write it, in chapter 4, not sorry, plz let them be happy, she wants good things for Adrien, she will come in in chapter 3, so Never?, so much, sorry - Freeform, still don’t know how to tag, there will be, theres a serious need for a therapist, they ruined her character for me, when I can be bothered, why isn’t that a tag, you don’t even understand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoto_scribbles/pseuds/shoto_scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that your teenage years are the best years of your life. They are spent enjoying time with friends, playing video games and not worrying about a thing...</p><p>Between Adrien’s crumbling family, Nino’s crumbling relationship and Marinette’s crumbling self-esteem, they’ve successfully proved them wrong. Adrien wants to hate his father, Nino doesn’t want to have to hate Alya, and Marinette can’t help hating herself. What a time to be alive...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Did I mention that I hate Lila Rossi? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be a multi chapter fanfic, hopefully being 4 chapters in total. My first Miraculous fanfiction, and hopefully first multi chapter story!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They say that your teenage years are the best years of your life. They are spent enjoying time with friends, playing video games and not worrying about a thing...</p>
<p>Between Adrien’s crumbling family, Nino’s crumbling relationship and Marinette’s crumbling self-esteem, they’ve successfully proved them wrong. Adrien wants to hate his father, Nino doesn’t want to have to hate Alya, and Marinette can’t help hating herself. What a time to be alive...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be a multi chapter fanfic, hopefully being 4 chapters in total. My first Miraculous fanfiction, and hopefully first multi chapter story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien wants to hate his father. He wants to be able to hate the person who has practically abandoned him and not even batted an eyelid at anything he did unless it affected the brand. But he can’t. Turns out trying to hate the person who you share half of you dna with is much easier said then done, especially when all your life you’ve been told to hide your emotions, that crying makes someone weak, and that others will use it against you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that’s one good thing about his father forcing him to model from the age of 7, you learn to use the Model smile™, a secret weapon that could cover up any emotion, and make most people believe that he was ok. (No one would really care enough anyway, even if they saw through his mask)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, Marinette and Nino weren’t most people. They could always tell when something was up, his Model smile™ “didn’t quite reach his eyes” as Marinette had once said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they weren’t here right now, we’re they? No, it was just him, alone (again), palms pressed firm into his eye sockets to stop the falling tears, curtesy of his father....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Previously:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was time for his monthly “model weighing” which was short for “Gabriel Agreste is going to stave his son even more than he already is since Adrien isn’t as skinny as he was 3 years ago”. Adrien dreaded this day, he’d not eaten any breakfast in hope that it would make him seem thinner.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This “model weighing” was now impacting his view on how he looked, too. Making him look at his body in disgust, the way his ribs practically stuck out against his dry skin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His shoulder blades poked out of his back alarmingly, and he would sometimes get dizzy spells when he hadn’t had enough food. He could see his ribs through his shirt some days, and it </span>
    <span>hurt. It hurt like hell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His diet was strict, but he was so grateful when Mari would sneak him a croissant or a macaroon from the bakery while no one was looking (more specifically when Lila wasn’t looking, the little spy would either stop him herself, or tell tales to his father). </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, funnily enough, that was what was making him nervous. He didn’t want his father to ban him from seeing Marinette, and mark her off as ‘a bad influence’. He could ruin her whole fucking career because she would be ‘ruining’ his,as without Adrien, the company would be nothing! His father or Nathalie, hell, not even Gorilla knew that he was rebelling against his diet, but it would soon be revealed in front of all of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10 minutes later, he was stripped to the bare minimum, and forced to step onto the silver scale that could literally ruin his life. His dietician muttered something incoherent, and scribbled some notes. The dietician turned to his father, whose face remained emotionless, until he was spoke to. He didn’t catch what the dietician said, but his fathers blank face twisted with a mix of rage, and slight disappointment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you were better than this Adrien.” Was all he said</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean father?” Adrien meekly replied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You haven’t been sticking to you diet.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have father!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You clearly haven’t!” Gabriel raises his voice to a warning tone, but Adrien ignored him, blinded by his own rage. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe it’s YOUR diet that isn’t working”<br/></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll have you know that I’ve paid for one of the best dieticians in the whole of France!”  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“Well that doesn’t mean that he’s knows what’s best for me!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know what’s best for you son!” Gabriel roared.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No you don-“ Adrien was cut off by a stinging sensation. The next thing he knew, he was clutching the left side of his face, a red mark already starting to form, which would later turn into a painful bruise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel was a terrible father, if you could even call him one, but very few times it had gone to far as to resort to violence. Natalie quickly escorted Adrien off to his room, handing him a ice pack wrapped in a tea towel (she didn’t want to say she came ‘prepared’, but... let’s say that it had happened before, yet it still mortified her every time.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that brought us back to the present, Adrien still had his palms forcing into his eye sockets, stopping him from crying, while Plagg tried his best to comfort his Chosen. He decided to just nestle in the boys fluffy, golden hair, trying to be some of the only company that Adrien would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve this, Plagg...” he whispered, voice cracking towards the end. Plagg looked shocked, but that shock was soon replaced with what could be considered angry, or maybe pity. He flew off his Chosen’s head, and floated directly in front of the boys face.</span>
</p>
<p>“Listen here, kid. This ISN’T on you! It’s on your shitty dad...” (that earned an exasperated gasp from his Chosen, whose upbringing made it weird for other people to use such language so loosely)</p>
<p>
  <span> “...your shitty house and your shitty upbringing. This is NOT ON YOU!” Adrien tried to put his input in, probably to blame himself again, but Plagg wasn’t having it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My kittens seem to always have bad luck on their side, I guess that’s the price to pay for the miraculous of destruction. But, my god, you’ve been given the literal shortest stick of the bunch, you know that? But your one of, if not the best Chat Noirs I’ve ever had, you just have had a sucky start to life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you only take one thing out of this, kid, it’s that you can’t blame yourself for others actions, that’s on them, not you in the slightest. You are so brave and strong for your age, I know plenty of past Chat Noir’s who haven’t been through nearly as much shit as you, remember that kid...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Plagg had finished his rant/ pep talk, he curled up beside his Chosen. Weirdly, Adrien felt a little better from Plagg’s words- he was absolutely honoured to be called one of the best Chat Noirs at only 15. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about 10 minutes of being lost in his own head, thoughts swimming all over the place, Adrien decided that he needed some fresh air. As he got up, Plagg flew straight into his shirt pocket, and Adrien walked towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found Nathalie half asleep on her paper work. This was a common thing, as the assistant rarely took breaks, always working hard to please his father. A quick tap on the shoulder and she was wide awake. “Ah, oh, Adrien. Is there anything you need?” She asked, giving him a look of concern. He paused. “Can I go out to the park?” He winced as Nathalie stared in a small state of shock. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“You father wouldn’t approve...” she mumbled. <br/></span>“Plea-“ he started but she cut him off, “but what her doesn’t know can’t hurt him” she finished, a small, mischievous smile appeared on her pale face, something that didn’t happen often. Nathalie almost never went against her bosses wishes, but she must have been feeling sorry for the poor boy.</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien gave her a watery smile. “Gorilla will drive you there, and please, text me if you have a change of plans?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What change of plans?” He questioned, even more oblivious than normal. “Well, I don’t know...” she leaned closer, as if someone else would hear the next part: “maybe you would like to see a friend...” she pulled away, smiled, and gestured to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Nathalie” he gave her a quick hug, pulled on his coat and shoes and ran out the door. Gorilla was waiting for him, and opened the door when he saw him coming. Adrien dives into the backseat, and Gorilla began to drive the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>10 minutes later, they pulled up at the park. It was almost dark outside, but it made Adrien less worried. You can’t recognise someone as easy in the dark, unless you had night-vision, like a certain Chat Noir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fans would all jump at the chance to see him, but no one else (not even his father) knew of his little ‘outing’. He got out of the car, giving a quick ‘thanks’ to Gorilla, and with his hands stuffed safely in his pockets, he made his way into the park...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! It’s finally here :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino didn’t want to hate Alya. She was one of the first people who believed in him, that he could make a career out of his DJ hobby, and encouraged him to peruse his dream as he had encouraged her to do the same. Alya was a  kind, smart, reliable woman, that is, until she changed.</p>
<p>It all started when Lila came to the school, though, Nino couldn’t find it in himself to blame Lila for Alya’s actions. Yes, Lila manipulated the situation, and planted seeds of doubt in his girlfriends mind, but ultimately it was Alya who was held accountable. There was no one to blame for Alya’s actions other than her herself.</p>
<p>The saddest thing is, he expected to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to see her though their education, and one day marry her and make him the happiest man on earth. He had hoped to one day have <em> children </em> with her, and then be together as an old couple. He wanted to have a life-long partnership with her, but it looks like life had other plans.</p>
<p>In Alya’s mind, Nino couldn’t spend time with anyone but her, and if he decided that he wanted to go see someone like Adrien then she was <em> required </em> to come with him, which often meant that Lila had to come as well. The thing is, he wouldn’t have minded if it was someone like Marinette, but Alya had seemed to get closer to Lila now, which meant that Marinette wasn’t really included in group activities anymore.</p>
<p>If Marinette wasn’t hanging out in group activities, this usually meant that Adrien wasn’t either, as he seemed to stick by her most of the time now. Honestly, it was a surprise to everyone, as they hadn’t seemed very close before, but no one questioned it. The pair were practically invisible to everyone else.</p>
<p>So what was planned to be a ‘group’ hangout often turned into an awkward couple of hours for him as he listened to his girlfriend and Lila talking endlessly to each other about one thing or another, often Ladybug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ladybug said...” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She told me…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m her best friend so..”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And many many more long boring conversations about how ‘she’s ladybug’s best friend and she tells me everything’. After a while, it just got repetitive (and boring), but Alya and the others seemed to hang off every. single. word.</p>
<p>(Except Adrien and Marinette, of course, who didn’t believe a word that came out of Lila’s mouth)</p>
<p>At first it didn’t seem much of a problem, her telling a few fibs here and there, but as soon as it started effecting the friendships and relationships of the class, that’s when Nino drew the line. Marinette and Adrien cut themselves off from everyone in the class, often refusing to take part in group activities (which they weren’t invited to anyways, Lila made sure of that). They became closer, but that costed the friendships of everyone else in their class. Nathaniel stopped asking for Marinette’s input on his art. Kitty Section cut her from rehearsals (much to Luka’s anger). Alix and Kim stopped asking Mari to make banners for their competitions. Alya stopped asking her to help with the Ladyblog. It was as if they had forgotten of her existence, and the fact that she went out of her way so many times before to help. Now all she was was a dull face in the crowd.</p>
<p>And then it started effecting his relationship with Alya. It was really hard, watching her slip away from him.</p>
<p>It started small. She would start to get jealous when he would hang around with someone that wasn’t her. First just girls (which he found slightly understandable, as most girlfriends got a little jealous with their boyfriend hanging around the opposite gender), but then it was anyone, boy and girls alike. She insisted that <em> she </em> was his <em> girlfriend, </em> and that he should spend time with <em> her, and her alone!</em></p>
<p>His heart ached over their previous fight, and probably their last…</p>
<p>
  <em> It hadn’t been much earlier when the fight was instigated. They were in the park, along with pretty much the rest of the class, as they were on a school trip. As they were lounging on the picnic blankets, Lila seemed to have a ‘brilliant’ idea. “Oh guys!” She started, voice filled with energy, but it was questionable what that energy was for, “Why don’t we go get sweethearts ice cream together? It would be so much fun!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Looking to Miss Bustier for permission beforehand, the rest of the class cheered from where they were sat. Adrien and Marinette exchanged glances, and began to get up from their seats on the blanket. Lila looked at them with only what could be interpreted as disgust, and shock, as if she were questioning what on earth they were thinking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, you too really thought that you were included in that statement?” She said in mock sympathy. “You never participate in group activities, most times your not even there for one reason or another, so you aren’t invited at all.” The pair were in shock, and Marinette was fully prepared to give Lila a piece of her mind, before Adrien laid a hand on her leg, rubbing soothing circles into her soft skin, reducing her anger just a little. She backed off, but leant further into Adriens waiting arms, a scowl still present on her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alya looked in disgust towards the pair, still taking the side of her newly appointed ‘best friend’ over her old one, who bent once over backwards to help her with whatever she needed. Getting up from her spot next to Lila, Alya walked over to Nino, who was already a good up. “Come on Nino, let’s go get ice cream…” she scoffed at the two of them, and grabbed Nino’s arm rather ruffly, and oh my that was definitely going to leave a mark later.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He gave a quick glance towards Adrien and Marinette, who had her buried into his shoulder in a probable attempt not to cry. Adrien almost seemed to be hissing, and gave a cold stare towards the direction of Alya and Lila. Then, something just… clicked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> More specifically, a phrase like: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why the fuck am I letting these girls walk all over my friends and me? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And suddenly, he dug his heals into the ground, and pulled his arm out of Alya’s possessive grasp. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This fuelled Alya’s anger even more, as normally she had control over her boyfriend. “What on earth do you think you are doing? I said we were going to get ice-cream, and we are going to get ice-cream!” She scowled, and went to grab his arm again, but only managed to scrape it with her angular, perfectly manicured nails. Nino flinched in pain, but refused to make a sound of pain, only retaliating with a simple:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No”</em>
</p>
<p>Nino didn’t want to go into any more detail than that, as it went <em> very down hill </em> from there… that meaning there was a few punches thrown, one angry woman restrained and one big secret revealed: <em> that their relationship wasn’t sunshine and rainbows.</em></p>
<p>That their dates weren’t adorable picnics in the summer sun, they were none existent. That those marks weren’t love bites, they were bruises. That the reason he couldn’t make it to events was because Alya wouldn’t let him. </p>
<p>That he wasn’t truely happy with the relationship. </p>
<p>But he was trapped. </p>
<p>Bounded by fear.</p>
<p>Afraid to speak out.</p>
<p>Scared to finally be able to hate the woman who caused him such pain.</p>
<p>Yet he yearned to be free. So Nino did the only way he could be free right now; he went to get some fresh air. Feet heavily pounding on the concrete paths, he sprinted down the streets, and headed into the direction of the park. The droplets of rain fell from the sky, soaking his cap and his clothes. Yet the only thought going through his mind was to <em> run away from it all. </em> </p>
<p>That’s exactly what he did, and as his pace slowed to a casual walk, he, for the first time since his relationship with Alya took a turn for the worst, was that he was <em> free. </em>He walked further into the park, attempting to clear his head...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look out for an up and coming work titles ‘Caline Bustier is not stupid’ (if I get round to finishing it!)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First work in the miraculous fandom! I have read countless miraculous fan fictions , so thought “why don’t I write my own?”. I’m hoping that this will be 4 chapters, but I’m writing this as I go! Kudos and comments always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>